


Acing It

by Lackyducks



Series: Polyship Prompt Week [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, its very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is asexual. His partners don't know yet. He needs to tell them.</p>
<p>Matt is panicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acing It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially
> 
> The prompt I used is: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/147491009187/your-polyship-has-just-gotten-together-person-a

It’s- Matt isn’t sure how to describe it. 

He’s scared, he shouldn’t be. They all love him - no matter how much he doubts it - and they’re going to keep loving him even if he’s different. It’s like when he came out to his parents (and don’t even get him started on how to approach telling his parents about how he’s in a relationship with seven other people.) Nerves settle in his gut because what if he does mess it up? He, he works with these people, he can’t exactly just, avoid them forever. They could all hate him but he’d have to still interact, have to work with them he can’t just vanish - he lives with Bruce he can’t just-

“Matt?” Speaking of Bruce, he waves a hand across Matt’s face. His head is tilted to the side, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to read Matt. In response, Matt blinks, shakes his head and straightens up again.

“Yeah, sorry. Zoned out.” He offers up a small smile to Bruce, and the others who all look worried at him. Bruce nods, reaches and pats his head with a smile. Matt can’t help but smile back, tilting his head down at the affectionate laughs of his partners.

He knows it’s important to tell them at some point. Heck, when they got into the relationship the first thing Joel did was complain about their 'living together' privilege. 

Matt hadn’t actually understood what he meant, not until Bruce had whispered, “He means we can have sex.” And right then, that would’ve been a perfect opportunity to tell them but no, Matt just awkwardly laughed, brushed it off. James was already launching into a joke of his own with Elyse - the timing wasn’t right, is _never right._ All his partners are improv masters in their own right and it’s hard to get a word in sometimes. It’s nice, not needing to say things because Matt usually doesn’t want to add stuff. Yet now, when he actually wants to. Of course, it’s impossible. 

It shouldn’t even be that bad of a thing to say, shouldn’t make his throat freeze up, lungs seize in panic, and mind spin at the idea of just _speaking_  about it. He needs to - before he has to brush off their offers of going to the bedroom and he accidentally hurts one of them. That’s what’s going to happen, he hates that. He can’t do that. Can’t hurt them. The lesser of two evils, isn’t it? Matt just needs to get over himself.

They’re all still talking, Matt tries to catch up with the conversation again but can’t quite manage. There isn’t a lapse, isn’t a pause and he doesn’t know how to bring it up. He’s bouncing his leg where he’s nested between Adam and Joel and they don’t seem to have noticed. Or they aren’t commenting on it. Sean is completely curled up across James and Elyse, Lawrence and Bruce sat on the sofa next to Matt. Nobody is paying attention to the movie. Just talking, laughing and not giving Matt an opportunity to _say something._

“I need to talk!” The words blurt out of his mouth before he actually realises it. Then suddenly all eyes are on him, the concerned looks the worried faces and oh _no._

“Matt, you okay?” Elyse asks, and Matt turns to properly look at her and can see Sean’s worried eyes and they’re worried because of _him_  he’s messed it all up, why did he say anything? 

“It’s nothing, I- I’m sorry I just-” He barely stumbles the words out, in his rush to try and save the situation. He attempts to stand but Adam’s faster, and he just knocks into his arm and falls back into the cushions. Matt ducks his head, plays nervously with his hands as he waits for one of them to say something, to be angry or disappointed.

“Okay, Matt. You, you don’t need to be afraid to tell us things. We know this relationship's going to be difficult but we need communication, that’s how this works. I’m not pressuring you but please don’t be afraid to tell us things.” Lawrence tells him, voice serious. Matt looks up at him, blinks because he didn’t expect that kind of sincerity. But Lawrence always has seemed that bit wiser about these things. For a second, he ignores his shaking world, takes a breath.

“I- I’m asexual. I don’t want sex.” And then he buries his head in his hands, is already thinking of excuses, apologies, “I’m sorry I’m wei-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, fuck,” Bruce says. Matt doesn’t look up until Joel reaches over, moves Matt's hands away from his face and instead holds them. 

“Hey, thanks for telling us. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? The levels of PDA or just in general affection?” Joel says, his voice soft and kind as he smiles at Matt. Matt is briefly confused at the comfort. Joel’s hands are warm around his, grounding. Then, Adam is at his back, head resting on Matt’s and it’s so much and it’s perfect. Matt feels himself melting.

“I’m okay with kissing just, it changes? Sometimes? I’ll be okay with it one day but not another and sometimes I wouldn’t mind sex but other times I hate the idea of it and- it’s confusing.” 

“So, ask Matt before you do stuff in front of or with him,” Joel concludes. 

“Anybody else want to add preferences?” Lawrence asks the room. Sean puts his hand up, laughing when James takes the opportunity to tickle him. Elyse catches him before he rolls off them, she’s laughing too. 

“Okay if you guys are done trying to kill Spoole.” Adam motions towards him and Sean smiles wide back.

“I’m ace too!” He exclaims, and Matt’s eyes widen, turn to Sean in shock. “We can have date nights of our own! It’ll be so cool!” And Matt, Matt laughs because he’s not alone, he isn’t the only one and they’re accepting him and he can’t believe it. Elyse leans up, looks back at the clock behind her and hums.

“We should be in bed.” She says, frowning up at the time. There’s a unanimous groan around the room and Matt can’t help his head shake at them all.

“Elyse, I’m a big boy!” James complains, but the way he whines her name really implies that he isn't anything close. She rolls her eyes, carefully stands Sean up and then shoves James off the sofa. 

It’s later, as they’re all curled up on two mattresses shoved on the floor to make a makeshift bed, that Matt exhales all his stress at last. Sean is buried into his chest, Adam’s arm pulling him slightly into his shoulder. The soft light of the room illuminates each of the sleeping bodies, mountains of duvet and hair as they all sleep. Matt peers through barely open eyes, smiling at the sight, and then he buries his head once more. It’s a good thing, to be happy with the people he loves. The lingering warmth of all of their kisses and hugs as each of them pulled him aside as they got ready for bed. Matt really can’t remember the last time he was this happy. Yet he knows it’s only going to get so much better.

He falls asleep. 


End file.
